Baca Aja
by Leon01
Summary: Review ya


Cloud : (Namaku adalah Cloud Strife….mantan anggota SOLDIER kelas pertama…pekerjaanku adalah seorang pengantar sekaligus tentara bayaran…Saat ini aku sedang dalam tugas untuk meraih sebuah hadiah yg didapatkan sebagai seorang juara pedang disebuah arena pertarungan beserta dengan gelar sebagai seorang ahli pedang terbaik didunia…sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik dengan gelar tersebut…aku tidak peduli dengan gelar itu…hanya saja hadiah yg ditawarkan adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat kutolak karena menyangkut dengan keinginan Tifa,Denzel dan Marlene untuk dapat bertemu dengan seorang sahabat yang terbunuh oleh musuh besarku,Sephiroth…Jadi disinilah aku berada….)

Selagi Cloud berdiam diri dan bersandar pada sebuah tembok sambil menutup mata, terdengarlah sebuah suara dari pengeras suara diikuti dengan sambutan sorak sorai dari para penonton yang menandakan bahwa seseorang telah memenangkan sebuah pertarungan.

Setzer : Para hadirin sekalian…seperti yang kalian lihat bahwa Oswald sang prajurit bayangan berhasil memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Auron, sang juara yang telah memenangkan kejuaraan ini 4 x berturut-turut. Siapakah yang menyangka bahwa pendatang baru telah berhasil mengalahkan Auron dipertempuran yang sengit…..

Selagi Setzer berbicara didepan penonton, Auron masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan tempat Cloud berdiam diri.

Auron : Dia tangguh. Berhati-hatilah dengan tebasan pedang merah dari arah bawah dilanjuti dengan tebasan pedang biru dari arah atas.

Cloud : ….Ya…Terima kasih atas infonya.

Auron : Menangkan pertempurannya.

Kemudian Auron berjalan meninggalkan ruangan menuju tempat pengambilan hadiah juara ke-tiga.

Setzer : ….Dan saat yang kalian nanti-nantikan tiba...Cloud melawan Oswald… Siapakah yang akan meraih gelar ahli pedang terbaik beserta dengan hadiah yang unik yang dapat membuat pemiliknya dapat berpindah antar dunia…dan tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, kita sambut prajurit terkuat dari kota Midgar, Cloud Strife.

Cloud kemudian berjalan memasuki arena pertempuran dari arah pintu selatan.

Setzer : Dan kita sambut pula Oswald, pria yang telah mengalahkan Auron.

Oswald pun berjalan memasuki arena pertempuran dari arah pintu utara. Terdengar sorak-sorai dari para penonton yang ada. Tifa dan sahabat-sahabat Cloud pun ikut menyemangati Cloud dari jauh, begitu pula dengan para sahabat-sahabat yang dimiliki oleh Oswald.

Oswald : Semoga ahli pedang terbaik menang.

Cloud : …

Setzer : Nah pertempuran dimulai !

Sesaat setelah Setzer usai berbicara, Oswald langsung mendekati Cloud dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menebaskan pedang merahnya (Beldriever) dari arah bawah. Cloud pun menghindar kesamping diikuti dengan menyerang Oswald dengan pedang besarnya (Buster Basher) kearah punggung Oswald. Oswald menahan serangan Cloud dengan pedang biru yang dia pinjam dari Gwendolyn (Odin Spear) dan melompat ke udara dan langsung melesat ke arah Cloud sambil menghujamkan Odin Spearnya. Cloud pun tidak mau kalah, dia mengeluarkan salah 1 jurus pamungkas yg dimiliki olehnya (Climhazard) dengan melompat pula ke udara. Benturan keras dari kedua pedang menimbulkan ledakan api yang sangat kuat diudara. Oswald terhempas dari udara dan mendarat di tanah dengan posisi berlutut , begitu pula dengan Cloud. Tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun, Cloud menebas udara di sekelilingnya yang menghasilkan sinar biru (Blade Beam) kearah Oswald. Oswald berusaha menghindari sinar tersebut dengan cara merubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok monster hitam (Shadow Knight) dengan aura seperti wujud api bermata merah dan langsung menyerang Cloud dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Cloud dalam posisi terdesak menghadapi serangan Oswald dan dia hanya dapat bisa menahan serangan Oswald tanpa dapat menyerang balik. Tidak lama kemudian wujud monster hitam kembali menjadi Oswald. Cloud melihat kesempatan baik untuk menyerang Oswald dan membuat Oswald mau tidak mau harus melompat kembali ke udara agar tidak terkena Cross Slash nya Cloud. Saat Oswald hendak menyerang Cloud dari arah dengan Beldriever dan Odin Spear disaat bersamaan, Cloud memutar Buster Blade nya dan melemparnya ke arah udara. Buster Basher miliknya terpisah menjadi 7 pedang yang mengelilingi Oswald. Oswald terkejut dan saat itu pula Cloud melompat ke arah udara untuk mengambil salah 1 pedang terdekat dan mulai menyerang Oswald dengan pamungkas terbaik milik Cloud (Omnislash Ver 0.5), serangan pertama dapat ditahan oleh Oswald. Diikuti dengan serangan kedua milik Cloud pun masih dapat ditahan dengan Beldriever. Tebasan ke lima Cloud membuat Odin Spear milik Oswald terlempar dari tangannya. Serangan ke enam Cloud mengenai Oswald, dan serangan terakhir Cloud membuat Oswald terjatuh ketanah. Saat sebelum menyentuh tanah, Oswald sempat merubah dirinya kembali menjadi Shadow Knight untuk melindungi dirinya. Cloud pun mendarat dibelakang Oswald sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Oswald.

Oswald : …Aku mengaku kalah. Kau menang

Setzer : …Pertarungan yang luar biasa…Walaupun keduanya adalah penantang baru, pertarungan mereka adalah yang terbaik sepanjang sejarah. Aku belum pernah melihat sebuah pertarungan yang demikian hebat…

Sementara Setzer berbicara, Cloud mengulurkan tangannya kearah Oswald yang dalam posisi berlutut.

Cloud : …Kau juga tangguh.

Oswald menerima uluran tangan Cloud dan berdiri.

Oswald : Kau tahu, mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa bertarung kembali.

Cloud : Tidak, terima kasih.

Oswald : Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya seseorang sanggup mengalahkanku dalam wujud Shadow Knight, Cloud. Terlebih lagi aku mendapatkan bantuan dari senjata yang kupinjam dari Gwendolyn. Tapi tetap saja tidak sanggup mengalahkan kamu.

Cloud : Seandainya aku tidak terbiasa dengan pertempuran melawan Sephiroth, kamu lah yang akan menang.

Setzer : …Nah para hadirin sekalian kita sambut juara pertama kita Cloud, dan juara kedua kita Oswald.

Sambutan sorak sorai dari para penonton memenuhi arena pertarungan, dan tidak lama kemudian Cloud dan Oswald kembali ke ruangan mereka masing-masing. Cloud disambut oleh Tifa dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tifa : Cloud, kamu tidak apa-apa ? Kamu tidak terluka kan ?

Cloud : Hei berikan aku waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu satu-satu. Ya aku tidak apa-apa.

Tifa : Oh syukurlah, kami mengkuatirkan dirimu (sambil memeluk Cloud)

Di ruangan yang lain, Oswald disambut pula oleh Gwendolyn dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Oswald : Maaf, Gwendolyn. Aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan gelar prajurit terkuat. Terlebih lagi Odin Spear sempat terlepas dari tanganku. Aku akan terima kemarahanmu karena tidak sanggup menepati janjiku padamu.

Gwendolyn : Sebaliknya, Oswald. Bagiku kamu adalah prajurit terkuat. Kamu sudah membuktikan padaku semenjak kamu mengalahkan ayahku, dewa pedang Odin. Dan lagipula yang terpenting adalah jalan yang kita pilih sudah benar.

Oswald : Terima kasih, Gwendolyn. (memeluk dan mencium Gwendolyn)

Gwendolyn : Ayo sekarang kita ambil hadiahmu yang telah disediakan oleh panitia.

Disaat yang bersamaan grupnya Oswald dan grupnya Cloud bertemu ditempat pengambilan hadiah. Cloud mendapatkan gelar prajurit terkuat dan bola kristal yang dapat membuat dirinya berpindah dunia untuk membawa sahabat yang telah lama hilang. Sementara Oswald mendapat dua pedang relic Excalibur dan Soul Calibur. Sebelum Oswald meninggalkan area pengambilan hadiah, Cloud memanggilnya.

Cloud : Hei Oswald, mengapa grup kalian tidak ikut bersama dengan kami, grup kami membutuhkan sekutu untuk menghadapi pertempuran yang akan datang.

Oswald : Grup kami adalah orang-orang yang terbuang dari dunia kami sendiri, apakah kamu yakin mau menerima orang-orang seperti kami ?

Tifa : Kami tidak peduli dengan masa lalu kalian seperti apa. Grup kami menerima siapapun selama orang tersebut dapat menerima aturan yang telah kami buat yaitu untuk menjaga perdamaian antar dunia. Dan untuk itu kami membutuhkan orang-orang seperti kalian.

Oswald : Bagaimana denganmu,Gwendolyn ? Sepertinya tawaran mereka cukup menarik.

Gwendolyn : Kemanapun kamu pergi, kami akan ikut.

Oswald : Baiklah, kami terima tawaran kalian.

Begitulah persekutuan antara grup Cloud dan Oswald terjadi. Meskipun keduanya adalah orang yang berbeda satu sama lain, mereka memiliki jiwa yang sama mengenai pandangan hidup. Dan seperti apakah perjalanan dan pencarian mereka dimasa depan ? Lalu seperti apakah pertempuran besar yang akan mereka alami ? Apakah pada akhirnya mereka dapat melalui rintangan terbesar dalam hidup mereka ? Tapi hal itu adalah cerita yang lain…Dan bagi para pembaca yang ingin mengetahui kelanjutan cerita tersebut. Bergabunglah bersama kami dalam team Movie Animator Bandung.

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan YME dan kasih karuniaNya yang begitu besar yang membuat diriku sanggup membuat cerita seperti ini lewat konsep dunia game, film dan komik yang aku mainkan, nonton dan baca.


End file.
